(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power bank with a replaceable battery core, and more particularly to an improved power bank structure, having a connecting unit for connecting a power management module to a circuit protection module, and a battery core that can be separated from the power bank structure anytime.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As digital electronic products have become an indispensable part of our life, we often use digital electronic products such as digital cameras, digital photography equipments, and even MP4 digital audio/video players regardless of our requirements at home, in office, or on a tour or a business trip. For instance, users usually use digital cameras and MP4 players for fun and personal digital assistants or notebook computers for business, and thus the digital electronic products bring tremendous convenience to users.
As to those portable digital electronic products with no utility power supply, the power supply time of the battery become a big issue, and the battery manufactured by original manufacturers is too expensive and the power supply time is too short, and some of the batteries cannot be recharged during the use of the digital electronic product. Obviously, such digital electronic products cannot maximize their utility, and thus power bank is introduced to overcome this issue.
The structure of a general power bank 1 as shown in FIG. 1 includes a plurality of built-in rechargeable batteries 11, and a transmission line 12 for connecting the power bank 1 and electronic device 2 to discharge or supply electric power of the electronic device 2, wherein the rechargeable battery 11 shows the level of electric power of the rechargeable battery 11 in %, and the circuit protection module 112 is connected to the battery core 111 for controlling the charge/discharge of the battery core 111, and the power management module 113 is connected to the circuit protection module 112 for controlling the charge management (including the charge electricity and the charge temperature, etc).
The battery core 111, the circuit protection module 112 and the power management module 113 have an anode A and a cathode B each, and two metal flakes 13 (such as aluminum foils) or conducting wires are soldered between each anode A and each cathode B for conducting the anode A and the cathode B so as to constitute the electric connection among the battery core 111, the circuit protection module 112 and the power management module 113. However, the soldering process is held at a high temperature, which will damage the battery core 111, the circuit protection module 112 and the power management module 113 easily. After the battery core 111, the circuit protection module 112 and the power management module 113 have gone through the soldering process for several times, the procedure not only involves complicated steps, but also causes poor connection easily. If a permanent soldering method is adopted for connecting the battery core 111, the circuit protection module 112 and the power management module 113, the repair and maintenance of the rechargeable battery 11 will become difficult. In the rechargeable battery 11, the battery core 111 comes with a very short life and a lower cost, but the power management module 113 installs a plurality of controllers for battery charge management, and thus the cost is higher and the life is longer. If it is necessary to replace a damaged battery core 111, the entire rechargeable battery 11 must be replaced, and such arrangement not only wastes a usable power management module 113, but also increases the cost of use.